Do you really take it serious?
by StoryToBeToldAsOne
Summary: Logan and Jasmine are spending a lot of time together, to get the spray, that makes food taste better (If it tastes like a Brussels Sprout), finished. What if Logan comes late and as Jasmine gets angry at him and the things get a twist? What if they also come even closer, then they already are? Jogan One Shot! :D Disclaimer: I didn't do it! :D


**Hay guys! I really am a huge Jarrett fan but I had this idea for a Jogan One Shot and I just had to write it :D**

**It's about ''If it tastes like a Brussels Sprout''. :D I know, the episode isn't aired, yet but we have some infos an it sounds like a lot of Jogan :D**

**Well, I hope you'll enjoy the One Shot and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Logan and Jasmine are spending a lot of time together, to get the spray, that makes food taste better, finished. What if Logan comes late and as Jasmine gets angry at him and the things get a twist? What if they also come even closer, then they already are?**

* * *

**At the lab**

**Jasmine's POV:**

I was just at the lab, trying to find some things that we could use for our spray.

It of course had to taste awesome but that was pretty hard with the little things I had here.

It was especially hard, since my actual partner for the project wasn't there!

I groaned. Where was Logan?

He promised me to come after school right in to the lab room.

I even asked the teacher to be let out earlier to do this and he just was to late, again.

I hated it, that he didn't take that serious at all or at least, it didn't seem like that.

For me, it was pretty serious and I wanted to really get that.

No bad cafeteria food anymore, if we get that.

I really loved Logan, but I hated his delay in everything.

Love was of course meant in a friendly way. At least, I thought so.

I sighed and looked at the paper in front of me, were the whole crossed recipes stood, that Logan and I had already tried out, yesterday.

Delia was our assistant, yesterday but since that went kinda wrong, we decided to do it on our own , again.

It was more fun with Logan alone, anyway, if he would ever come.

I groaned again, just as the door opened and Logan came rushed in.

I glared at him and greeted him, sarcastically, ''Nice, that you also finally showed up!''

Logan looked guilty back and put his bag pack down.

''I'm sorry. I kinda annoyed my teacher a bit in maths and he lectured me. That was, why I couldn't come earlier.'' Logan told me and I rolled my eyes.

Why did I do that with him again? Oh right, because we had that idea, as we had to eat that disgusting food in the cafeteria again...

Well and since we could get millionaires with that idea, when it works, we did it together.

Also because we're best friends and I couldn't say no.

I sighed and Logan looked confused.

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and then said to him, ''Let's just start with this and if you come late tomorrow or want to go, earlier, I-''

''I'll be better now, okay?! I'm sorry for being late , Jasmine.'' Logan apologized to me and as I saw his look, I already forgave him.

I sighed and then repeated, ''Let's just start.''

Logan nodded and I went back to our papers, while Logan put on the lab coat and goggles.

He put on his thoughtful face and then asked me, ''Do you have any new ideas?''

I shook my head, rolling my eyes and then showed him the paper.

''Does it look like that?'' I replied and Logan shook his head.

Then he told me, ''Well, I'm bad in chemistry still but I guess, not.''

I rolled my eyes at him, again and just went back to the paper.

I was already mad at him and his non- sense comments didn't make it better at all.

''Jasmine?'' Logan suddenly asked and I turned around to him, looking up from the papers. ''Are you still mad at me?''

I sighed. I wasn't really that mad , okay yes but- I didn't really know.

''I would lie , if I say no.'' I replied and Logan looked even more guilty.

''I have the feeling, that you don't really want that and that's, what makes me mad.'' I added and then looked down.

I wanted him to feel bad this time.

This project wasn't only mine and he was my best friend. He should help me.

**Logan's POV:**

''I have the feeling, that you don't really want that and that's, what makes me mad.'' She added and looked down.

Okay, now I really felt bad. I didn't mean to make Jasmine mad or sad.

She was my best friend and she meant a lot to me.

Maybe more, then I sometimes admit but that wasn't the point.

I should be a good lab partner and not like this.

I really wanted this , too and I should've showed that to her.

Instead of having detention again, what I didn't even tell her, yet.

That could wait for now.

She was already mad enough and she will probably kick me somewhere, if I tell her.

This wasn't only about some silly school project. It was a chance for Jasmine and me to change something.

Okay, not that much but it would be already good enough, if the food in the cafeteria tastes at least a bit better.

''Jaz, I'm seriously sorry, if I made you feel that way. I really want that and I want to make this with you. I mean, even if we spent 10 more weeks to mix this and that'' I pointed at some things in front of us ''Together to do that but I don't mind. Not only, because the result will be amazing but also because I'm doing that with you. It's totally fun and you're an amazing lab partner, while I'm pretty stupid and don't even have an idea , what that all means and just hope that if I mix something together, something good comes out of it.'' I told her and Jasmine suddenly chuckled.

Yes. I brought her to laugh.

That was a good sign and I loved that laugh.

Did I say love? I didn't mean l- Okay, maybe I meant love.

Jasmine then looked up at me, grinning and replied, ''You really are a bad lab partner.''

I looked playfully offended at her and said to her, ''That's not nice.''

I was pouting now and Jaz laughed even harder, what made me laugh, too.

We laughed for good 5 minutes and as the laughter died down, Jasmine told me, ''Thanks Logan. I'm not mad at you anymore and it was really cute, what you said.''

Did she just call me cute? She seemed to realize that , too and looked down.

I took her hand and said to her, ''Jaz.''

She looked up at me with confused eyes and I did the first thing that came in to my mind, while staring in to her eyes.

I leaned down and kissed her.

Jasmine gasped but immediately kissed back, while sneaking her arms around my neck.

My hands wandered to her waist and my body felt on fire from the kiss.

Jasmine wasn't only my best friend. I know realized, that I had feelings for her, big time.

Just as I wanted to depend the kiss, Jasmine suddenly broke apart and cried, ''I have an idea for the spray! That is it!'' and went back to the paper.

I looked confused at her but then chuckled.

I shouldn't disturb her, while she had a great idea.

Even though, we definitely had to talk about that amazing kiss and that as soon as it's possible.

I smiled, as I stared down at Jasmine, who was totally in to the papers now.

That girl made me feel crazy and I didn't mind.

She was the only person, for who I would do a lab project voluntarily.


End file.
